The day after
by Capt John Price
Summary: The gang had celebrated their end of term by a round of drinks and a wild party. What happens the day after? Read to find out. Takes place during Season 2 only with Maya present. Read and review this fluffy one-shot. Be nice as I still am quite a novice fanfic writer.


Hey guys. I know I am new to this fandom, but hear me out ok? In the spirit of Christmas, I am posting this short fluffy one-shot. I guess it takes place in late Season 2 as Marcus hasn't left yet, Maya is there however. Let's begin shall we? I do not own Suite life on deck or any of its characters.

Zack's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. Marcus' snoring wasn't helping so I just grabbed a set of clean clothes and my towel before I stepped into the bathroom for my shower. I thought to myself about what had happened last night. We were just let out of classes for our winter break and we decided to hold a party in my room. I can't really remember much after that, got to ask the guys about it later. I changed into my clean clothes and I soon stepped out of my room and into the cafeteria but not before hearing Marcus sing a few lines of Retainer Baby in his sleep.

Bailey's POV

I woke up on the floor which pretty much describes how wild a night we all had. From what the hazy memories that I have, I recall Zack trying to beat Maya in a drinking contest, Woody was raiding the junk food stash that we had gathered while Addison was doing the very same, Marcus tried to woo London by singing while Cody was just weeping on the floor. I just laughed at how drunk we all were. After a quick shower, I soon made my way down for breakfast.

Woody's POV

I had taken a quick look at the time. 9:30. Shit, they stop serving the breakfast burritos in half an hour. I quickly changed out of my pyjamas and quickly made my way down to the cafeteria. When I got my first plate, I quickly scanned around for the guys and made my way to their table when I found them.

"Hey guys! Did you guys sleep well?" I asked them cheerfully.

In response, I received a lot of groans and murmurs, it seems like everybody drank a little too much last night.

"Hey Woody, I slept well. How did you sleep? Are you excited that it's going to be Christmas in a few days?" Addison asked me energetically.

Addison and I had decided not to drink last night and instead just go after the junk food. In hindsight, that was a very wise decision seeing the look on everybody's face.

London's POV

"Hello poor people, how are you feeling this fine morning? I asked my friends happily

"You drank as much beer as we did last night, how come you don't seem to suffer from any hangover whatsoever?" Maya asked the heiress.

"Yeah London, we all are suffering killer hangovers. What's your secret?" Marcus asked London.

"Well, daddy tends to go to a lot of functions and stuff. Sometimes I tag along because I'm bored. When you're hanging with geezers, you tend to learn how to hold your alcohol." London said and the other teens all murmured in understanding.

Cody's POV

"Well, I'm going shopping in England for the next few days. Take care of my stuff, guys." London said as she made her way to her helicopter after we had bid her farewell.

Damn, my head hurts like shit now. I knew I shouldn't have let Zack talk me into drinking that much beer.

"I seriously envy you guys now. This headache is killing me. I feel like lying down the whole day and doing nothing." I said to Woody and Addison.

"So, what do you guys want to do? I'm ok with anything as long as it doesn't involve a lot of moving." Bailey said as I helped her get up from her chair.

"I know!Why don't we go into the library since it is quiet there?" I suggested to everybody.

Maya's POV

"Sorry Cody, but that would be a hell no from me. Despite having a killer hangover, it's still the holidays and don't you think it's time for a break?" Marcus said he rubbed his temples.

"I think we should just sit down in one of our rooms and maybe play a board game. Our headaches are preventing us from going to the arcade or mini gold anyway." I suggested to the guys.

"I think that is a good idea, because I feel kinda queasy." Bailey said as she leaned onto Cody for support.

Addison's POV

We soon made our way to me and Maya's room since Woody's room would be too messy, same with Zack, while London would freak if we messed up the clothes that she keeps in her room.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked as I opened the door with my key card and letting Zack, Maya, Cody, Bailey, Woody, Marcus and myself in.

"How about we play Truth or Dare? Since we can just sit down and rest while doing something all together." Marcus suggested and we all agreed as we sat down on the floor.

"So, who wants to go first?" Zack as he lay on Maya's bed.

Marcus' POV

"I'll go first. So, Maya. Truth or dare?" Marcus asked Maya, wanting to know more about the girl that Zack seems to be crazy about.

"I'm too tired to do a dare so I guess I choose truth. What do you want to know?" Maya said to me.

"So, what is it like for you back home in New York?" I asked Maya curiously.

"Yeah Maya, we don't really know much about you after you transferred here this semester." Bailey told her friend.

"Well, I have an older brother back home. He is working in an architecture firm. Mum and Dad were never at home much so we are pretty close. In school, I had my group of friends but I don't think that we are as close as you guys are." Maya said as she sniffled, Zack then went over to comfort her.

Bailey's POV

I laughed at how Maya kept pushing Zack away when he tried to comfort her.

"Ok, Woody. Truth or Dare?" Maya asked Woody as she finally got Zack to go away.

"Dare, what do I have to eat?"Woody asked Maya happily.

"I don't think so, I dare you to kiss Addison right now." I smiled when I saw the smile on Woody's face disappear.

Woody's POV

"Was that so bad, Woody?" Addison asked while frowning.

"It was quite nice actually. But who's next?" I asked, quickly changing the subject from that kiss. I noticed that everyone else had fallen asleep.

"So, now what? Every body had fallen asleep." Addison said.

I just shrugged my shoulders and sat next to her. She was tense at first but then she soon fell asleep. I saw Maya and Zack leaning their heads together, Cody and Bailey cuddled on Addison's bed, Marcus has passed out on the floor.

I closed my arms and soon fell asleep to the silent snores of the energetic girl next to me.

So, how was it? I know it's not that good but hey I still don't have much of an experience writing fanfics in general so let it slack alright? I hope you guys can review it telling me where I screwed up and until next time read on.


End file.
